PAS SANS TOI
by pinkienath
Summary: Le départ d'Elijah depuis de longues années a laisse Niklaus dans le désarroi. Mais va t il si bien accepté son retour ?
1. Chapitre 1

L'absence

**POV NIKLAUS**

Je me réveille en sursaut le front en sueur comme chaque nuit depuis ton départ.

Enroulé nu, dans mon drap qui ne me donne pas la chaleur dont j'aurai besoin, je me lève et décide de parcourir le couloir qui mène à une chambre vide.

Juste pour y sentir des restes de toi, de ton odeur, t'imaginer assis près de ton bureau, à écrire ton journal, à lire ou simplement être là et lever la tête quand tu comprends que je suis en train de t'observer… mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je ne vois que ce lit dénudé de ta présence, ce bureau qui reste vide de ton écriture. La chambre est froide, la femme de ménage n'y a plus rencontré le feu depuis quelques années déjà. Heureusement, je peux encore percevoir des effluves de ton odeur.

Je rentre et referme discrètement la porte derrière moi. Je n'aimerai pas qu'un de nos frères me voir ici. Cette pièce est interdite désormais, comme s'ils avaient réussi, eux, à faire une croix sur toi. Mais moi je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, je sais pourtant que la meilleure solution serait d'accepter et de reprendre le cours de ma vie loin de toi, mais c'est impossible, totalement impossible.

Camille me disait que l'absence ne se comprend que lorsque l'autre n'est plus. Je vois ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Ton absence est insupportable, elle me ronge, me brûle, me tue à petit feu. Même mon loup à l'intérieur pleure de te revoir.

Je me sens aussi seul que cette pièce sans ta présence pour l'égayer.

Je m'assois au pied du lit comme lorsque la nuit je faisais de mauvais cauchemars et que je venais quémander tes bras pour me rassurer. Sauf qu'il n'y a personne, ni ta voix grave et endormie qui me dit de venir te blottir sous tes draps chauds, ni ta main qui caresse mes cheveux, ni ton souffle calme quand tu te rend une fois que tu es assuré que je vais mieux.

Rien de tout cela… tu n'es plus là depuis de longues années. Et je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme errant dans un monde qui n'a pas de sens sans toi.

Il fait encore nuit et je regarde par la fenêtre. Les volets de bois ne sont même pas fermés et j'aperçois la lune qui me nargue et moi dit que c'est bien fait pour moi, que j'ai cherché ce qui m'arrive, que je suis responsable de ton départ et que je n'ai plus que mes larmes et mes remords pour pleurer… je la vois qui me tend un sourire narquois et moqueur… je déteste cette lune qui d'ailleurs a tendance à contrôler mes pulsions, ce loup qui est en moi et que je refuser désormais de faire sortir sans mon frère à mes côtés.

Je ferme les rideaux d'un geste colérique et revient m'assoir sur le lit.

J'ai envie de pleurer et je me surprends à prononcer tout doucement dans un murmure ton prénom, tout en tenant un coin d'une chemise que tu as laisséée poser négligemment sur le lit. Je la prends contre moi, enfouis mon visage dans le tissu doux et laisse mes larmes couler.

Je veux mon frère, j'ai besoin de lui… Je te veux Lijah… pourquoi m'as-tu laissé? tu aurais dû te battre contre moi, m'empêcher de te dire de telles choses qui t'ont fait t'éloigner, qui t'ont fait douter… qui t'ont fait partir…

**POV REBECCA**

J'ai de nouveau entendu Nik qui erre dans le couloir noir menant à la chambre de notre aîné. S'il pense que je ne l'entends pas toutes les nuits faire ce chemin et ne revenir qu'au petit matin, il s'est rencontré le doigt dans l'œil mais malgré mon envie de moi moquer de lui, je me tais et l 'écoute fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il souffre, je le sais, je le vois chaque jour, chaque mois, chaque année, s'éteindre à petit feu. L'absence d'Elijah lui est insurmontable et pourtant il a tout fait pour que notre aîné parte au loin, sans nous, sans lui surtout.

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui dire qu'il reviendra un jour quand lui-même aura décidé de lui demander. Mais cet hybride est têtu et parfois tellement immature dans ses comportements qu'il se refuse à admettre la réalité: il a besoin d'Elijha il a toujours eu besoin de notre frère… bien plus que nous tous.

Finn, lui, n'en a carrément rien à faire et est repartit vivre sa vie de raté auprès de son épouse. Kol continue à écumer les bars et les boites de nuit comme un adolescent en quête de sensations fortes.

Il n'y a en réalité que Niklaus et moi-même qui sommes assez stupides pour rester dans cette immense demeure sombre et triste, vidée de l'esprit bienveillant de notre grand frère. Son sourire me manque, ses mots doux, sa musique quand il se mettait au piano, ses principales forces sur mes épaules quand il me venait câliner gentiment. Elijha a toujours été le grand frère le plus intentionné de ma fratrie et tous ces gestes d'amour qu'il me donnait me manque aussi terriblement.

Mais moi, je sais vivre sans… je sais accepter son départ et ses choix. Et puis je ne suis jamais seule, j'ai Freya, mes amies… je vis une vie merveilleuse à la Nouvelle Orléans et hormis l'absence d'Elijha tout me convient dans cette vie.

Mais Elle n'est que douleur pour Niklaus… .je le sais. J'ai été témoin aussi de tout ce que cela a engendré aussi chez lui et malgré ma patience, j'ai fini moi aussi quelque part par me détourner de lui et ne plus essayer d'entendre sa souffrance enfouie sous toute la méchanceté dont il fait part souvent depuis le départ de son frère adoré.

J'ai cessé d'ailleurs de lui parler, de m'intéresser à son sort car la moindre allusion à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour ramener notre aîné à la maison, est rejeté immédiatement sous couvert de menaces de sa dague et je ne sais quelle perfidie encore qu'il souhaite que nous fassions.

Après tout, qu'il se débrouille avec sa conscience, moi j'ai la mienne même si Elijha me manque terriblement, ses sourires, ses gentillesses, ses attentions. J'ai un peu l'impression de grandir comme une enfant qui aurait perdu sa mère trop tôt.

Heureusement, au milieu de tout ce carnage qui est devenu notre vie, il y a Freya, qui sait souvent trouver les mots et les gestes pour nous aider à vivre sans notre pilier familial.

Je tourne dans mon lit pour la énième fois. Et Bien sûr, comme à son habitude, Marcel est déjà réparti gérer ses affaires et je n'ai plus personne pour moi réchauffer à partie la longue chemise d'ELijha qui me sert de pyjama.

Je fouille discrètement sous mon oreiller et prend ma petite peluche qui me sert de réconfort quand je suis seule dans le noir de cette chambre. Puis je referme les yeux. Malgré tout cela, je n'ai pas de problème pour dormir.

Chacun sa merde… je ne devrai pas dire cela… Elijha serait mécontent de m'entendre jurer mais il n'y a pas là je peux m'en donner à cœur joie.

Je sens alors cette boule qui se forme souvent dans ma gorge me serrer de nouveau. La présence d'Elijha, son fils baiser sur mon front le soir avant que je m'endorme me manque terriblement alors je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser de nouveau à mon blondinet de frère et m'en vouloir de ne pas réussir à trouver des mots pour le réconforter.

Toujours et toujours est bien loin derrière nous…


	2. Chapter 2 ET si

Chapitre 2 - Et si ...

**POV Rebecca**

Quelques mois p _lus tard…_

\- Nik…. ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? On va être en retard et je t'assure que si on est à la bourre je te ferai la misère

\- C'est bon, ferme là! Je t'ai entendu

Mon frère est en train de descendre, nonchalant, l'escalier et j'ai comme une envie furieuse de le baffer. Il m'énerve à un tel point quand il prend cet air de m'en foutisme alors que le moment ne s'y prête pas du tout.

Ca aurait été que moi je ne lui aurais rien dit et il serait démerder pour apprendre la nouvelle. Ras le bol de cet hybride de malheur.

Je passe devant la glace et me regarde. Je me suis fait une très belle coiffure, je suis parfaitement maquillée… belle petite robe d'été qui laisse apparaitre un très beau plongeon sur mon décolleté, et surtout ne pas oublier mes lunettes de soleil…

Je sens la main de Kol se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Tu cherches un mec ou quoi?

\- Je regarde dans le miroir et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es très basique comme tous les hommes incapables d'avoir un semblant de romantisme… Fidèle aux Mickaleson ça me rassure… non je me fais juste belle pour l'accueillir

\- Oui enfin pas besoin non plus de se mettre sur notre 31 pour cela…

Je préfère ne pas répondre. Mes frères m'exaspèrent de plus en plus.

Vivement que Freya arrive et qu'elle remette tout le monde au pas. J'attrape ma sacoche et vérifie que j'ai bien tout dédans: rouge à lèvre, carte bleue… et appareil photo. On dirait c'est vrai que je pars à un mariage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire puis reposer mon regard chargé de sous-entendu vers Niklaus.

\- Tu t'habilles comme ca? sur croirait un clochard

Il hausse les épaules, enfile ses boots et attrape les clés de la voiture, tout de suite attrapé par Finn qui lui reprend

\- Je conduis… tu n'es pas en état

\- Je suis en état de conduire

\- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit Klaus, je n'aimerai pas que nous ayons un accident de voiture

\- - Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait en mourir… ce serait tellement bien

Kol, Finn et moi-même levons les yeux au ciel et continuons notre chemin vers le garage où le Hubber nous assistons

\- Grouilles Niklaus

\- On a attendu 20 ans il peut bien attendre quelques heures

Je me retourne vers Niklaus, me rencontre face à lui et plonge mon regard bleu colérique dans le sien. Je suis loin d'être dupe et sais comment le déstabiliser.

\- Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de faire semblant?

Niklaus baisse le regard au sol me bouscule pour passer et rejoint les autres sans un autre mot. Il déteste être mis face à l'évidence et j'avoue que j'adore quand je touche là où ça fait mal… surtout pour Klaus qui a besoin souvent de réfléchir à ses actes et à ses paroles.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant faire et surtout en entendant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Petit avantage de notre condition de vampires!. Il est difficile de cacher ses émotions aux autres. Elles s'entendent immédiatement même si habituellement mon frère sait parfaitement les maitriser. Mais de tout manière il ne maîtrise plus grand-chose depuis le départ d'Elijah.

Il est certainement cent fois plus angoissé et excité à la fois que tout le reste de la famille mais de nouveau, préfère jouer les indifférents.

Je connais trop cet hybride de malheur pour savoir que les barrières vont tomber à un moment. D'ailleurs je vérifie que j'ai bien des mouchoirs dans mon sac. Je sens que les larmes vont être des circonstances tout à l'heure.

**Pov Niklaus**

Je rejoins mes frères et sœurs en concours comme d'habitude, plus pour la forme que pour réellement montrer mon mécontentement. Je sais qu'il me prenne pour la bête noire cette famille, celle qui ne s'adapte jamais aux humeurs de tous, et d'ailleurs ils ne verront toujours qu'en moi un demi-frère, le bâtard de notre mère. Seul Elijah ne m'a jamais considéré de cette manière même s'il connaissait le secret d'Esther depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'a jamais avoué.

Mais pour le moment, je n'en suis plus à moi soucier de ma place au sein de la fratrie Mickaleson. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour et encore moi dans les priorités de mon esprit.

Je me rends compte en montant derrière et en calant mon front contre la vitre que mes mains tremblent et que ma gorge est nouée.

Mes frères et sœurs ont pensé que je fais de nouveau la tête, que l'heureux évènement que nous vivons ne m'affecte pas du tout. Ils m'en veulent d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus d'engouement à l'annonce du retour de notre aîné. Engouement… mais putain! c'est lui qui est partit, qui nous a abandonné à la Nouvelle Orléans, qui m'a abandonné, moi qui suis seul ici sans soutien, sans conseils, sans amour.

Je lui en veux et il peut toujours courir s'il pense, si aucun autre d'ailleurs, que je vais lui sauter au cou ravi du retour de l'enfant prodige après 15 ans d'absence.

Sans nouvelles… non c'est faux, je suis injuste sur ce coup-là… il m'a envoyé des courriers… une lettre toutes les semaines parfois longue parfois quelques mots, juste destinée à moi-même.

Je ne peux pas cacher que j'ai lu chaque ligne, que j'ai survolé chaque lettre… et que je ne lui ai jamais répondu, jamais… par colère… par méchanceté aussi. Je voulais lui faire payer ce départ… mais au final qui l'a payé si cher… c'est moi… car il m'a prévenu que si je ne lui demandais alors qu'il ne revenait pas .. et moi dans mon égoïsme et ma fierté mal placé je ne lui ai jamais répondu, jamais demandé…

Je pensais qu'Elijha reviendrait de lui-même, lassé d'être loin de nous mais non… cet abruti… Cet… il a tenu bon, pour moi punir je suppose de l'avoir fait fuir et de ne pas l'avoir retenu avec hargne. Mon frère, mon grand frère… je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait autant me manquer.

Je soupire et sers fortement mes poings dans mes paumes. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, j'ai comme une sorte de nausée… je… j'ai peur… oui j'ai très peur de ce qui va se passer par la suite.

Puis il y a eu cette dernière lettre… elle était tellement… tellement lui… il me manquait tellement… il me racontait, comme dans tous ses courriers, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il vivait l- bas, ses nouveaux amis, sa vie aussi en ermite en haut d'une petite montagne où il s'était improvisé quelques temps berger… et puis mon absence, il a parlé de mon absence, des nuits blanches où il pensait à moi, où il regardait des photos de nous deux qu'il avait emportées…

Puis j'ai écrit… je lui ai dit ces mots qui me hantaient… je lui ai dit que son absence était trop lourde à porter que je voulais qu'il revienne. J'ai mis plus de trois semaines à réussir à envoyer cette missive. Et j'ai attendu presque 1 mois avant qu'il ne m'annonce son retour. Ma vie à représailles ses couleurs ce jour-là.

Elijha a tenu sa promesse, comme toujours et comme toujours il a attendu que cela vienne de moi.

Mais là en ce moment, je suis tétanisé.

Car sans jamais leur avouer, ce trajet vers l'aéroport me rend nerveux et totalement instable. Que vais-je lui dire? comment va-t-il prendre notre présence? sera-t-il heureux de nous revoir, de me revoir? Est-il seul? peut être at-il rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il compte passer désormais le reste de sa vie, moi relayant au rang de celui qui vivra dans la chambre d'à côté ou pire dans la maison là-bas plus loin, loin de lui .

Je ne cesse de me poser des questions car il nous a mentionné venir accompagné. Je déteste déjà cette personne, je la hais… si elle a volé le cœur de mon frère, je lui arracherais le sien… je sais parfaitement le faire. J'ai envie d'hurler mais je ne peux pas… pas ici, pas dans cette voiture au milieu d'eux.

Il m 'a manqué, terriblement manqué, j'ai un vide en moi qui n'a jamais pu être comblé pendant ces dernières années… et je n'ai rien fait pour me remplir aller dans la mélancolie et surtout dans une dérive de moi-même incroyable.

Il n'y avait pas là pour moi rassurer, me tendre la main, m'aider à refaire surface… il n'y avait pas là parce que je l'ai fait fuir une nouvelle fois, nous avons tous fait fuir. Je ne suis pas le seul responsable en cause mais je me sens comme le dépositaire de son mal-être, parce qu'il est mon frère et que notre lien est puissant. Avoir briser sa confiance a été ce que j'ai fait de pire dans ma longue, trop longue vie. Avoir renié ce qui faisait de lui le frère que j'adulais a laissé une trace certainement ineffaçable entre lui et moi.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je suis là assis dans cette voiture, à l'arrière à regarder le défié des rues puis des routes de campagne, l'esprit embrouillé.

En réalité, j'ai la trouille mais une putain de trouille que rien ne peut soulager. J'ai peur de le revoir face à moi et de moi rendre compte qu'il n'y aura pas de respect bienveillant pour moi, pour Rebecca peut –être un peu plus, il a gardé le contact avec elle… mais pour moi, moi son petit frère, qui ai renié plusieurs fois dans ces années…

JE soupire, je ne serai pas venu si Freya notre grande sœur ne m'avait pas menacé. Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter cette rencontre entre lui et moi.

Il va certainement revenir avec des tas de souvenirs fantastiques à nous raconter, et pire revenir avec un vrai ami, qui aura pris ma place et qui me laissera sur le carreau une nouvelle fois. Je le mérite certainement…

Je regarde du coin de l'oeil Finn et Kol assis aussi dans le SUV à l'avant. Ils ont discuté comme si rien d'anormal s'était passé ces dernières années, comme si nous allions chercher un membre de notre famille au retour de ses vacances.

Son absence ne semble pas les avoir perturbés. Ils ont continué leur petite vie, kol commettant ses actes de psychopathe auprès de la population et Finn se débattant sans cesse avec ses propres démons. Mais cela ne les a pas empêchés d'avancer et de faire comme si la chaise laissée vide par mon grand frère était sans importance.

Moi, il n'y a pas eu que la chaise qui s'est retrouvée abandonnée de sa présence, il y a eu mon cœur, meurtri, écrasé, délaissé.

Je sens la main de ma petite sœur se poser sur ma jambe. Cela me rassure immédiatement. Rebecca et moi n'avons pas toujours besoin de mots pour nous parler. Elle a été là avec moi pendant ces 15 ans, à moi supporter, à accepter mes crises, mes états d'âmes, mes injustices envers elle… et là de nouveau elle m'a fait comprendre que je ne suis pas pas pas seul.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et essaye d'apercevoir les avions qui descendent vers l'aéroport. Dans l'un d'eux, il y a Elijha, mon grand frère.


End file.
